Secret
by Redgina
Summary: Raven keeps a secret from Beast Boy and it's a big one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new writer here I'm a little nervous but just a few things. First fan fiction, I will always finish my stories even if it takes me a awhile, and I'm not afraid of a little critique. rated K+ or T cause I don't wanna do it wrong (remember I'm a little nervous)**

**I don't own teen titans or the characters. If only (goes to cry)**

Lovely I'm 21 and I've got a kid growing inside me. "Yo raven you coming down to dinner or what" Cy hollered. How can I go out there I'm pregnant for azars sake, not to mention how on earth am I gonna tell beast boy that our little one night stand led to, whoever he, she, it is gonna be. 'Raven you in there or what?" I realized I hadn't answered yet, "yea be out I a minute," after all I was gonna have to tell them anyways. That is until I saw Terra with beast boys arm around her and I could feel my heart break. Sure I knew the moment Terra came back beast boy as gonna go back to her but still, it's not every day you find the father of you unborn kid obviously more interested in someone else… especially when they told you they love you before you know. We said our 'hay's and I realized with one look in beast boy's eyes he felt that night was a mistake and I realized we weren't meant to be. I didn't tell I'm before anyone gave me a reason to stay I made my tea and went to my room. There I proceeded to pack all my things. I wasn't disturbed so I knew my friends saw I was upset though they don't know about me and beast boy. I write a note and teleport. Because of the gum thing in Tokyo I was able to buy a little apartment, mostly I just use it for a quick show if we fight Plasmas or if I need to meditate but now it'll be my home. For purposes known as beast boy's pranks and Starfire's wishes to go to the mall none of the titans know about it thankfully. As I leave I can tell right away I was gonna miss this place more than anything. It holds all of my memories friends.

The titans wake up and when Starfire goes to get raven she finds the note and rushes to the common room. "Friends, friend raven has gone and left a note for us" she barely make out as she sobs onto robins shirt. Cyborg took it and read it allowed "'titans, I can' do it anymore I can't use my powers so frequently I'm slowly losing control over them don't try and find me I'm in a safe place and when you really need me fore my powers it must wait till a year from now hopefully then I'll have control and don't worry by then I'll have turned my communicator on by then.' And that's it" cyborg says every ones sad except Terra she's happy just acting to be sad cause se knows that won't get her in every ones good side . "Come on titans it's time for training" robin says to try and keep things as normal as possible but everyone knows the team leader is just as devastated but no one as much as best boy

**Thankyou for making it through the first chapter i will update in a few days just need to finish writing the second chapter. Don't forget to review and add in some critique if you have any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am so so sorry I won't be this late ever again, but here's next chapter thank you to those who read my story and to those who reviewed it and especially those who gave me some pointers and a bit of critique.**

**I don't own teen titans though I wish I did.**

Chapter two:

After nine months of meditation raven was finally ready to have her baby and though she went through five nurses, because they may or may not have not have needed some hospital care do to Raven's power outbursts, Raven had her baby fairly quickly.

"What are you going to name her Miss Roth," her sixth nurse said, a little nervous she'll end up like the other five.

"Her name is Phoenix Gar Roth." Raven replied a little tired.

…

Sixth months had passed and though the titans called it was mostly to say hi to raven so she spent lot of time with her baby whom she nicknamed Phi **(pronounced like feet without the 't' sound)**.

….

Meanwhile at titans tower things had gone really badly

Star and Rob were still going strong

And Cy and Bee are steadily getting closer to a long term relationship

But everyone was always in a bad mood because Terra would start some ridiculous fight with Beast Boy

"By sweety I'm going to go get those new shoes I saw" Terra said with a wave.

When she left Star, Rob, Cy, and Bee (who was visiting sparky) turned on him and starred pointedly, "yes" beast boy said oblivious. "Dump her" Cyborg said

"I get you say you love her but since you started going out with her you've been gloomier than Ra-(he stopped remembering that's a touche subject for BB) gloomy."

"I know" BB said quietly

"And we get she's good again and don't blame her for the whole Ra-Slade thing but she sucks the life outta you" robin added

"I know" BB said

"We only wish you would smile and once again tell the 'jokes of knock knock' friend Beast Boy" Star said adding in her part

"I know" he said

"And I know this is a bad subject but I think you should've gotten together with Raven" bumblebee said

"I KNOW!" he screamed

"I know, and we did for a day but when Terra came back I figured Raven would understand I mean it was never official just one night. She wasn't alright though I'm almost positive she left because of me and now I'm never gonna see her again."

They didn't really know how to take that when all of a sudden bee grabbed cyborg and dragged him to the video room everyone followed curious. "Sparkey set up the green screen to look like a battle, you Robin call Raven and tell her we're in the middle of a seriously tough battle at the pizza place, and beast boy your wrong we're gonna get you and raven together but first," bee said

Everyone jumped in at this point "DUMP TERRA!"

…

Raven and Phi we're having lunch when raven got a call.

"Raven we're being overrun come to the pizza place" robin said

"I'm coming" she said closing the communicator but stopped when she realized she had Phi.

"Looks like they're finally gonna meet you" she said picking her up along with a diaper bag.

….

"This was a bad idea I'm really nervous, what if she hates me" beast boy was pacing

"Stop pacing you're gonna be fine now chill" said surprisingly robin.

"Can someone explain to me why a battle isn't happening right now" said a voice behind them.

They would've screamed 'Raven' had they not been caught off guard, by the baby she was holding.

**Okay so I hope this was a bit of a cliffhanger but don't worry 'll update on Friday(insert smirking emotocon). Terra will not be coming back and to be honest I use to think 'Terra and BB for ever' but then I started reading these fan fictions and I'm Rae&BB all the way and I started noticing how they do kinda act like an old married couple with their petty arguments and also the ones with Terra always sorta made me sad. Don't forget to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**He. so I'm guessing you've noticed I haven't updated in a really long time but i really am trying remember I'm not used to it. anyways I don't own teen titans and please please understand I'm really really sorry.**

Chapter: 3

They all stood in awkward silence.

Raven was waiting for the questioning.

Beast Boy was having a brain malfunction because: A) he was finally seeing Raven and B) she was holding a baby girl in black footsy pajamas, with a purple kitten on it, with emerald green eyes and purple hair with skin tone like Raven's but rosier.

The rest were looking between Raven, Beast Boy and the baby waiting for someone to move.

**(Can't you just feel, or read, the awkwardness in the air, or lines.)**

Robin was the first to realize Raven was waiting for one of them to speak and considering the look on Beast Boy's face his brain had shut down. "So Raven I see you realized I lied about the battle and um have you done something different with you out fit." Said Robin trying to make everything normal, which it did, sort of, BB was still offline but everyone else was taking their seats, Cyborg helping Beast Boy.

"Yeah I have and my outfit hasn't changed. So now that small talk is out of the way. Start the questioning I'd rather get the questioning over with then endure the painful effect of awkward small talk." Said Raven obviously ready to kill anyone who asks the wrong question.

Starfire felt no one would answer until another asked their own question so "what is her name dear friend Raven."

"Phoenix."

"When's her birthday" Cyborg asked.

"October 31, 2013"

"Does she have any powers" Robin questioned.

"Not yet but I'd be willing to bet she will in some way."

"Who's the dad" Beast Boy said surprisingly. He thinks he already knows the answer because, all though he's not the best, he did some math and it all added up to the explanation of why she left.

Raven didn't answer right away, she knew this would be a question but she had hoped anyone but him, would ask. "None of _your_ business" was her answer and everyone could tell she had some hostility towards the green changeling.

"Now for the one we expect a lot of explaining for. Why did you leave?" Bee asked knowing Raven would probably throttle her for asking.

"My guess considering the way you looked between Beast Boy and me he already guessed why and told you." She replied "now if you excuse me I have to go and disconnect my communicator." With that she left.

…..

Back at titans tower everyone was silent. The moment they got back Beast Boy went to his room.

"Alright team, it's obvious Raven is hiding something. and we have got to find out what so we can help. i'm thinking it's the dad. whoever the dad is it left a long scar." Robin said entering leader mode.

"It' obviously the reason she left." Bee said

"So now we must find who the little bumgorf's daddy is." Star added.

"Let's see if we can pinpoint the general time Raven got pregnant" Cyborg said.

"And see if it leads to the dad." Robin said fishing the plan off.

….

Back in Beast Boy's room he was sulking, looking at the picture of raven and him, the one he took of them on their one and only date. He'd cleaned his room after Raven left mostly because he nearly died looking for something to wear on his date with Raven **(note to reader: don't go into the closet there's a closet monster, LITERALLY**), but also because it reminded him of their night together and of how clean her room was and he couldn't bear to actually visit her old room**.**

"I forgot about that picture" said a voice.

Beast Boy looked up ready to attack till he saw the purple orbs he'd been dreaming about since they met.

"I don't plan on hurting you. But I do know when someone, especially you, needs to speak with me in a more private setting." Raven said. She had a baby sitter watching Phi.

Beast Boy got up, and Raven expecting shouting from the green boy who now standing up towered over her. But instead of yelling or questioning or anything Raven was expecting, she was shocked. Because instead beast boy kissed her, and she kissed back.

**OKAY that concludes this chapter but I do have a goal. To up date before the coming Sunday. okay bye and Terra may or may not be coming back because there is no way I will leave out her big blowout. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know you guys probably are mad but here's the thing, will be posting every Sunday. If I don't I give you all full permission to yell at me through the reviews****I don't own teen titans other wise it ould be back on t.v with new episodes and if anyone said it was being cancled they would come into my office thinking that they won and acting smug, and leave afraid of there own shadow.  
**

Chapter: 4

After that kiss, raven freaked and instantly teleported in the parking lot of her apartment.

"You can go." Raven said to the baby sitter handing in way too much money.

'Calm down it was just a kiss. Though that was what started the thing that led to phi. But still it meant nothing it was probably just remorse. Then again he was starring the picture of me and him on our date'

_Flashback:_

_We were walking along the beach in normal clothes. He wearing a green V-neck with black pants a purple shoes. Me in a purple tank black pants purple boots and a black hooded sweater. We had just come from diner at a Joe's Crab Shack and were heading to the peer at sunset. Then he pulled me into a quick kissing while using a spare hand to take a picture. We kept kissing even if the memory was taken already. The kiss intensified and somewhere inside me I realized there was only two things I wanted. Him and my bed. Subconsciously I teleported us to my room._

'No don't think of that. That was the one time deal. He did say he loved you. Yeah but it was right before, he probably didn't even realize or even mean it.'

She was having an argument within herself. All the emotions chiming in trying to convince Beast Boy meant the kiss.

…..

He didn't know what to expect. Her to take him back or her to freak out or another one night stand. He didn't know, but he knows she didn't forgive him.

He kept pacing and waiting. Finally he couldn't take it. He grabbed the keys to not a moped (he finally grew out of that wish) but to another motorcycle.

As he left he stopped by the command center.

"Hey I'm going out." He called.

"Really?" cyborg questioned. BB just nodded.

He ran down to the stairs. And waiting for him was his black bike with a deep purple cheetah prints that fade to green.

…

Raven was in the living room while Phi was asleep. Normally she'd try to go to sleep but she couldn't sleep. She was so confused.

She heard a knock. Figuring it was the babysitter forgetting her jacket. She got up to answer. But as soon as she opened she slammed it shut, sincerely thankful she's been blocking sound from going into her baby's room but would still hear if someone attacked her or if she woke up.

'What on earth, no, in the universe gave him the right to find her, how did he find her? After composing herself she reopened the door.

"What" she asked.

"Um can I come in and before you ask how I found you. I sort of have your scent imprinted in my mind and I realized you would always leave and go another way after a fight with a villain were we would always end up looking like the sewers. So I thought I start there and, he he, here I am." Beast Boy said, rather nervous she'd send him to another universe.

"I was going to ask so thanks. And why should I let you in?" Raven replied severely angry.

"Because if you don't I'll call the team and tell them where you're staying." He said holding back a smirk.

"Living and fine." She said, still livid.

He came in and she instantly went to refill her cold cup of tea. He on the other hand was looking around. He saw the picture of him and her framed on the mantle along with a photo of Phi and the one with all the titans.

"See you got the picture." He asked. Only getting a nod in response. "What's going on in your life nowadays?"

"You want to know what my life's like." She started slamming down her cup spilling some, getting ready to rant," Okay where to start oh I know how about you. You were supposed to leave my life forever after that lovely morning. You were supposed to be my boyfriend not to mention my first time. You were supposed to not break my heart. I mean yeah we went on one date, but I know you had been working up the courage to ask me out for a while, I could tell by the way you would always stuttered and end the stuttering with a bad lie. Not to mention I said yes because I started to fall for you. Also we had been shamelessly flirting before you even started to make a move. So now I've answered your question, how's your life. Terra is probably everything you've ever wanted and more, nothing I could ever give like love, interest, passion." She finished.

He knew something would happen like this. And it hurt him more because he realized he'd realized he'd made the stupidest mistake of his life by hurting his Raven. Somewhere in the rant she had started to cry and even though she was still livid he comforted her the best way he knew how. He picked her up hugged her, laying her on the couch over him and let her cry while he held her and kissed her forehead wishing she would let him kiss her again but knowing that she wouldn't be kind.

There they stayed and there she slowly calmed down and just stayed there enjoying the feeling of him holding her, but also knowing it wouldn't last.

But for that one moment they were safe and not worried. They were happy.

**Okay there will be some blowouts next chapter and probably a Terra entrance if i figure out how to write that scene. If you have any suggestions on that i will probably become your servant as a thank you. see you nerds in a week.**


End file.
